The Hundredth Man
by Arionyxle
Summary: Republish. Saat katana yang mengeluarkan kilatan kuning menghujam jantungmu, maka kaulah manusia yang keseratus itu! For NaruHina Dark Day #2. AU. Long oneshot.


**Disclaimer**  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Image © campizanagiroleplay

a **Supernatural/Crime** fanfiction for NaruHina Dark Day #2

**Warning**: Alternate Universe, OOC, fantasy unsure, rate-M for violences, and others.

.

.

.

* * *

**The Hundredth Man  
**© Arionyxle

* * *

Langit masih terlihat cerah beberapa saat lalu, matahari pun masih agung dengan tahtanya. Detik berlalu, awan-awan yang semula terjaga dalam arakan tenangnya, sekarang sudah menggumpal-gumpal dengan warna pekatnya. Siang yang semula cerah sumringah, siap tergantikan dengan senja hujan yang basah.

Angin bertiup tak lagi dalam ritmenya, ilalang pun kian melenggok terbawa sang muson dengan semilirnya. Daun-daun musim gugur berjatuhan menimpa tanah tanpa aba-aba, seolah mengabaikan reranting yang kini bermuram karena telah dicampakkan olehnya.

Baiklah, gerimis mulai menampakkan kuasanya. Air-air liar yang tak terhitung jumlahnya itu pun menguasai seantero sore hingga sekilas mayapada ini serupa mata yang mengantuk; tak bergairah lagi untuk sekadar mendengarkan keluh-kesah miliaran kerikil-kerikil bumi.

Di bawah langit yang tak bersemangat ini, sesosok pemuda terlihat tengah melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan—bisa dibilang—di atas rata-rata, mungkin karena jalanan yang sedang lengang hingga tak ayal untuknya menambah pijakan gas pada mobil sedan hitam yang sedang dikendarainya tersebut. Berbekal alunan lagu-lagu cadas yang sedari tadi mengiringi perjalanannya, pemuda itu pun dirasa tak akan bosan untuk melakukan perjalanan sejauh apa pun.

Bukan perjalanan menuju rumah yang tengah ditempuhnya saat ini, bahkan kalau bisa dibilang ini merupakan perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Bagaimana tidak jauh? Perjalanan yang ditempuhnya kali ini adalah perjalanannya ke luar kota.

Tiba-tiba saja suara dering selular membuyarkan keasyikkannya pada sebuah lagu _rock_ yang tengah diputarnya dari _tape_ mobilnya. Terpaksa pemuda bermahkota pirang itu pun menghentikan aksi ber-_lipsync_ rianya hanya untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut. Sedikit mengganggu memang.

Dengan agak-agak malas, si pemuda pun menekan tombol berikon hijau pada ponsel batangannya.

"Aku sedang di perjalanan, aku tidak akan telat, _kok_," ucapnya tanpa basa-basi—atau sekadar sapaan—apa pun seolah ia tahu tujuan dari si penelepon di sebrang sana. "Aku akan tiba di rumahmu secepatnya... ya, sekitar dua jam lagi mungkin."

"_Pokoknya awas saja kalau kau sampai telat, aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Dobe!"_ Si penelepon di sebrang terdengar sedikit bersungut-sungut. _"Ajak juga seorang gadis di pernikahanku besok." _

Dari timbre suaranya, si penelepon pun sepertinya seorang pria.

"Ah, mana ada gadis yang mau kuajak?" Pemuda yang disapa "dobe" itu pun hanya tertawa-tawa geli mendengar ocehan sahabatnya di ujung sana. "Tapi kau tenang saja, mana mungkin aku terlambat datang di pesta bujang sahabatku sendiri... bukan begitu, Teme?" Cengiran lebar si dobe pun mengiringi ucapannya.

"_Baiklah akan kupegang ucapanmu,"_ timpal si penelepon yang disapa "teme" itu pada rekannya. _"Kalau sampai tidak datang, kubunuh kau!"_

Mendengar nada mengancam yang dilontarkan sahabatnya tersebut, cengiran yang baru saja terbentang lebar dari bibir si pemuda sontak saja sirna entah ke mana. Dia pun menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam, "K-kau tak serius, kan, Sasuke?"

Rupanya sapaan "teme" yang baru saja dilontarkan pemuda itu berindikasi pada sebuah nama: Sasuke.

"_Apa nada suaraku terdengar seperti orang bercanda, Naruto?" _tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang tak kalah serius dari sebelumnya.

Si pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu pun untuk ke sekian kalinya terlihat menelan dalam-dalam air liurnya, bahkan kali ini tetesan keringat pun tampak meleleh dari pelipisnya. Mungkin pemuda tersebut tengah berpikir bahwa nyawanya sedang dipertaruhkan saat ini.

"_O-okay, let's party tonight_!" Naruto pun sontak mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan suara riang yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dengan sigap si pemuda menginjak gas mobilnya untuk menambah laju kendaraannya tersebut. Tanpa disadarinya, mobilnya pun kini sudah berada di tempat yang dilatarbelakangi oleh padang ilalang yang menghampar luas di tepian jalan. Tak tampak pemukiman penduduk sama sekali, yang terlihat hanya rerumputan liar yang tumbuh sejauh jangkauan mata memandang.

Benaknya pun seketika bermain dengan ingatan. Seingatnya, terakhir kali dia berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, tak pernah dilaluinya jalanan yang di tepian jalannya terdapat padang rumput luas seperti ini. Tapi, Naruto pun merasa sudah mengambil jalur yang benar untuk sampai ke rumah Sasuke yang terletak di Togane, Chiba.

Lalu, apanya yang salah?

'_Apa mungkin aku tersesat, ya?' _tanya batinnya menerka-nerka sendiri.

Karena saking sibuknya memikirkan rute jalan yang membingungkan, pun dalam pandangan mata yang setengah fokus pada jalanan itulah tiba-tiba dilihatnya ada sesuatu yang melintas di jalan tersebut. Sesosok hitam yang melompati jalan dengan diiringi suara mengeongnya.

Sontak saja si pemuda menginjak rem mobilnya, dan seketika pula kendaraan itu berhenti. Wajahnya yang semula digurati raut kebingungan, kini tampak dipenuhi raut kepayahan. Naruto pun sedikit mendengus kesal, "Kucing sialan! Hampir saja aku menabraknya."

Memastikan bahwa kucing tersebut baik-baik saja, sepasang iris biru si pemuda pun mengekori ke mana kucing hitam itu pergi. Tak selang lima detik dirinya pun terhenyak, sorot matanya turut terbuka lebih lebar manakala kucing berekor panjang tersebut melompat pada pangkuan tangan seorang gadis berambut gelap sepinggang yang tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan. Gadis itu memakai pakaian terusan selutut dengan poles sewarna langit mendung petang ini, ia pun tampak menggenggam sebuah payung yang digunakannya untuk berteduh dari hujan.

Sejenak Naruto terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bahkan sesekali ia pun mengucek-ucek kedua mata biru lautnya tersebut alih-alih yang dilihatnya itu hanya sebuah halusinasi di tengah hujan senja hari. Namun, sayangnya tidak, apa yang dilihatnya memang nyata ada: seorang gadis yang tengah menggenggam payung dengan seekor kucing di pangkuan tangannya di bawah guyuran hujan sore.

Merasa tak mungkin meninggalkan seorang gadis begitu saja di cuaca yang cukup buruk ini, lantas pemuda itu pun menghampiri sosok sang gadis berambut panjang tersebut setelah diambilnya sebuah payung yang terletak di kursi belakang mobilnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan sore-sore di bawah hujan seperti ini, Nona? Apa kau tak kedinginan?" Pemuda pirang itu langsung mempreteli si gadis dengan sejumlah pertanyaan, bahkan dia lupa untuk sekadar menyapa gadis tersebut barang sejenak pun. Dasar Naruto!

Gadis itu tampak menyadari kehadiran pemuda tersebut. Sontak saja kedua mata si gadis beralih menatap wajah Naruto yang tanpa permisi menyelanya.

Tak ayal pun si pemuda dibuatnya terhenyak, terlebih gadis yang memiliki wajah sendu itu lekat memandangnya. Naruto menjadi sedikit gugup, bahkan lebih pas bila disebut takut karena untuk sekian lama gadis tersebut masih betah menatapnya tanpa berkedip barang sejenak pun. Namun, rasa takut itu sontak saja sirna seiring sebaris lengkungan bibir merendai wajah manis gadis beriris mata sewarna batu ametis tersebut.

Berusaha membuat suasana yang semula agak tegang supaya menjadi lebih rileks, Naruto pun ikut mengiringi senyuman sang gadis dengan tawa ringannya.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari kucing kesayanganku," jawab si gadis kemudian dengan suara lembutnya, "dia pergi dari rumah sampai ke tempat ini."

Naruto pun mengangguk pertanda kemengertiannya. Merasa tak nyaman mengobrol di bawah guyuran hujan begini, pemuda sitrus itu pun mengajak si gadis untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Entah mungkin Naruto akan mengantarkan gadis tersebut pulang.

Setelah keduanya berada di dalam mobil dan payung-payung pun disingkirkan ke kursi bagian belakang, lantas suasana jadi terasa sedikit canggung. Sang gadis hanya sibuk dengan kucing hitamnya sementara sang pemuda tak mengeluarkan sepatah silaba pun pada sosok gadis di sebelahnya.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto," ucap pria tersebut tiba-tiba dengan sedikit mencondongkan badannya. Entah apa yang diperbuatnya, ia sendiri pun merasa kalau tindakannya yang tadi itu begitu tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?" Gadis berparas pualam itu malah menampakkan wajah kebingungannya, mungkin tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan sosok pemuda yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maksudku namaku Uzumaki Naruto... kau sendiri?" Si pemuda pun tampak sedikit memperjelas apa maksud dari perkataannya sembari diiringi tawa ringan dan garukan di belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Mobil masih belum melaju, tapi suasana di dalam kendaraan ini kian terasa canggungnya.

Gadis berambut gelap tersebut tampak sedikit gelagapan, ia seperti tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Untuk sekian detik lidahnya masih tak begerak, "Na-namaku? A-ano i-itu..."

"Ada yang salah dengan namamu?" tanya si pemuda melihat tingkah yang tak biasa dari gadis tersebut.

"Na-namaku... Mizuki Hana," ucap gadis itu pun melengkapi jawabannya meskipun dengan agak terbata-bata. Ekspresinya yang semula masih tersenyum-senyum ramah, mendadak berubah menjadi datar dan terkesan dingin.

Naruto yang tak melihat bagaimana perubahan raut wajah si gadis dengan ringannya membalas semua itu dengan senyuman, "Nama yang bagus." Puji si pemuda terarah pada sosok gadis di sebelahnya, "Boleh kuantarkan kaupulang?"

"Ja-jangan! Biar aku turun saja!" Hana dengan tegasnya menolak tawaran yang ditawarkan sang pemuda padanya. Dengan segera, gadis itu pun mengambil payung miliknya dan lekas membuka pintu mobil tersebut. Namun, belum sempat jemari tangannya berhasil membuka pintu itu secara keseluruhan, tangan Naruto dengan sempurna menahannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut padaku? Apa aku terlihat seperti pria yang tidak baik?" Pemuda itu terlihat amat kecewa dengan penolakan yang diterimanya dari si gadis, raut wajahnya yang menyiratkan demikian.

Pintu mobil yang setengah terbuka itu sontak membiarkan cipratan-cipratan air hujan masuk ke dalamnya.

Gadis tersebut tak bersuara, wajahnya pun tampak ditundukkannya. Hana sepertinya tengah tenggelam bersama sebuah alasan mengapa sampai ia menolak tawaran pemuda yang sudah berbaik hati mau mengantarkannya pulang itu. Namun, tak berapa lama, sebuah gelengan pelan tampak tercipta dari kepala gadis tersebut.

"Kau baik sekali, Naruto," ucap si gadis berusaha menyangkal pertanyaan yang beberapa saat lalu dilayangkan pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak tawaranku untuk mengantarmu pulang? Apa kau takut aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?" tanya Naruto ingin mengetahui alasan pasti mengapa gadis itu menolak permintaannya.

Sebentar, pintu mobil pun tertutup kembali.

Hana menggeleng untuk kedua kalinya diiringi dengan kebekuan yang seolah-olah sudah menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan dari diri gadis tersebut. Wajahnya yang menunduk sedikit menyulitkan Naruto untuk menebak ekspresi yang tengah dipancarkan si gadis, namun pemuda itu hanya tak tahu saja bahwa ada lelehan air mata yang meluncur di balik raut wajah yang selalu tampak sendu tersebut. Hana sedikit membuka mulutnya, "Baiklah, tapi hanya sampai depan pagar rumah."

"Kenap—"

Belum sempat Naruto meneruskan perkataannya, telunjuk sang gadis sudah menempel pada bibir si pemuda seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tak diizinkan lagi untuk bertanya apa pun pada gadis itu.

"Aku mohon." Pinta Hana sedikit merajuk pada si pemuda.

Naruto pun mengangguk seakan memahami keinginan sang gadis. Tak berapa lama, pijakan gas diinjaknya dan mobil sedan hitam itu kembali melaju setelah sekian lama terhenti.

"Aku harus mengantarkanmu pulang ke mana?" tanya si pemuda terlepas dari pertanyaannya seputar tawarannya beberapa saat lalu. Diliriknya gadis tersebut yang kembali tengah sibuk mengelus bulu-bulu punggung kucing hitamnya.

"Lurus saja, rumahku berada di sebelah danau," jawab Hana masih dengan mimik wajahnya yang cukup datar. "Sebenarnya kaumau pergi ke mana, Naruto?"

"Aku? Aku mau pergi ke Togane... temanku akan menikah besok," jawab sang pemuda menimpali pertanyaan si gadis sebelumnya.

Hana yang mendengar nama kota tujuan pemuda itu pun terkikik dengan nada usil, "Sepertinya kau salah mengambil jalan."

"Benarkah? Pantas saja, terakhir kali aku pergi ke Togane, aku tak pernah melewati jalanan ini." Naruto tampak mendengus menyadari kebodohannya. Dikitarinya suasana pinggiran jalan yang mulai berubah menjadi hutan-hutan bambu, tak ada satu kendaraan pun yang melintasi jalan tersebut selain mobilnya. Tempat ini serasa terbentuk dari labirin-labirin buntu.

Si gadis pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sembari berusaha menahan tawanya, "Jalan ini akan menghubungkanmu ke kota Yachimata, harusnya kaubelok ke kanan di persimpangan jalan tadi, bukannya kiri." Akhirnya Hana tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Sial! Sepertinya gara-gara terlalu sibuk dengan telepon, aku jadi salah membaca penunjuk jalan." Naruto pun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang yang baru saja kehilangan lotre.

Sementara itu, sosok gadis yang ekspresi wajahnya tak mudah ditebak ini pun terlihat membiarkan kucing hitamnya berjalan-jalan di antara dirinya dan pemuda tersebut. Tak berapa lama tampak sang kucing menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya pada paha si pemuda yang tengah menyetir itu. Tak pelak Naruto pun dibuatnya sedikit kegelian.

"Sepertinya Kuro-_chan_ menyukaimu, Naruto," ucap Hana seraya mengambil kembali kucingnya dan meletakkan kucing tersebut pada pangkuannya. "Kuro-_chan_ memang selalu akrab dengan orang asing yang baru dikenalnya."

Naruto hanya membalas perkataan sang gadis dengan sebuah lengkungan bibir seraya diliriknya kucing hitam itu yang tengah bermain-main dengan majikannya.

"Rumahku sudah dekat... di depan sana!" Tunjuk Hana pada sebuah bangunan tua yang disebutnya sebagai rumah.

Lantas Naruto pun sedikit memerhatikan fisik dari bangunan tersebut. Rumah itu nyaris terbuat dari kayu secara keseluruhannya, warna catnya yang kelabu akan tampak semakin kelam apabila malam datang, terlebih kayu-kayu yang menjadi elemen utama bangunan tersebut seperti sudah termakan usia.

Bagaimana gadis itu bisa nyaman tinggal di peraduan yang seperti ini?

Tak selang lima menit, Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang beberapa saat lalu diinstruksikan Hana. Mereka berdua pun turun dari mobil: Hana yang memang telah sampai pada tujuannya, sedangkan Naruto yang mungkin sekadar untuk mengantarkan si gadis sampai depan pagar rumahnya.

Hujan pun sudah mulai mereda.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang," ucap Hana seraya membungkukkan badannya diiringi dengan segaris senyuman pada mungil bibirnya. Tak lama gadis itu pun beranjak meninggalkan si pemuda yang juga tengah mengembangkan senyum ke arahnya.

"Ha-Hana!" Panggil pemuda itu sebelum sosok sang gadis benar-benar lenyap di balik pintu.

Mendengar namanya disapa si pemuda, Hana pun sontak menolehkan wajahnya pada pemuda tersebut. Hana melihat Naruto tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Bersama senyuman Hana pun membalas lambaian tersebut dengan hal serupa, hingga kemudian sang gadis benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu yang ditutupnya dari arah dalam.

Saatnya untuk Naruto memutar kembali arah jalannya. Mobil pun dinaikinya, namun untuk beberapa saat ia terlihat memutar pandangannya pada rumah seorang gadis yang baru ditemuinya beberapa saat lalu tersebut. Rumah itu amat terpencil dari pemukiman, tak ada tetangga, yang ada hanya rimbunan pohon-pohon bambu di tepian rumahnya. Halamannya yang tak begitu luas hanya ditumbuhi satu pohon damar besar yang dedaunannya tampak berguguran memenuhi seisi halaman.

Saat hendak menyalakan mesin kendaraannya, pemuda pirang itu pun teringat pada sesuatu yang sepertinya dilupakan oleh gadis tersebut. Ya, Hana melupakan payungnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengantarkannya," gumam Naruto seraya mengambil payung itu dan lekas menuruni kembali mobilnya.

Dibukanya pintu pagar rumah, lantas dilaluinya halaman yang dipenuhi daun-daun berwarna tembaga tersebut. Dengan beberapa pijakan tangga, kini si pemuda telah tiba di depan pintu utama rumah. Pintu pun diketuknya, namun untuk berapa lama belum tampak jua dibukakan oleh si pemilik rumah.

"Hana, aku membawakan payungmu!" Teriak Naruto memanggil si empunya rumah, mungkin dengan cara seperti ini Hana akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Benar, tak selang semenit, pintu itu pun dibukakan dari arah dalam. Tampak gadis berambut panjang tersebut sudah berganti pakaian: kali ini ia memakai terusan selutut berwarna merah darah. Entah mengapa sepertinya Hana suka sekali memakai pakaian berjenis terusan selutut.

Gadis itu tidak benar-benar keluar dari rumahnya, ia hanya menampakkan diri dari pintu yang terbuka setengahnya.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Hana pada sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Raut wajah si gadis mendadak berubah menjadi cemas, "Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus pergi secepatnya."

"Hei, kau ini kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan payungmu yang tertinggal di mobilku saja," ucap Naruto sembari menunjukkan payung tersebut pada Hana.

Gadis itu pun lantas keluar dari rumahnya dan mengambil payung tersebut dengan segera, "Aku sudah mengambil payung ini... dan kau harus pergi sekarang juga."

Hana sepertinya memaksa sekali pemuda itu untuk meninggalkan rumahnya, sampai-sampai ia mendorong-dorong badan si pemuda agar ia lekas beranjak dari tempat tinggalnya. Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah si gadis, hanya mampu memasang raut wajah ketidakmengertian.

"Hana, biarkan dia masuk!" —Suara itu terdengar dari arah dalam rumah, agak berteriak, mungkin agar Hana bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sontak saja Hana yang semula masih berusaha mendorong tubuh si pria, karena mendengar suara itu, ia pun tiba-tiba tak berkutik.

"Kaudengar itu?" tanya Naruto pada gadis beriris mata violet tersebut. "Siapa pun orangnya, yang jelas dia lebih ramah darimu dalam melayani tamu."

Dengan langkah yang cenderung terlalu percaya diri, si pemuda tampak mendahului Hana untuk memasuki rumahnya. Naruto seketika itu pula disambut dengan keadaan dalam rumah yang lumayan mengesankan: perkakas tersusun dengan rapi, begitupun dengan kebersihan rumah ini yang tak perlu lagi dipertanyakan. Hanya, kalau saja suasana seperti di dalam rumah ini tampak juga terlihat dari luarnya, mungkin tak akan ada yang berpikiran kalau rumah ini adalah rumah hantu.

Begitupula dengan Naruto yang mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu pada awalnya. Pemuda tersebut terlihat sudah duduk di kursi, bahkan tanpa dipersilakan.

"Kaumau kubuatkan minum?" tanya Hana yang akhirnya harus memperlakukan si pemuda selayaknya tamu pada umumnya.

"Sepertinya teh hangat akan sangat menenangkan di tengah hujan seperti ini," jawab Naruto dengan sesungging senyuman puasnya. Diliriknya si gadis yang tampak menghela napas.

Hujan pun bahkan sudah kembali mengguyur beberapa menit lalu.

Sementara Hana yang mulai beranjak meninggalkannya, pemuda itu mulai sedikit merebahkan badannya pada kursi kayu yang tengah didudukinya. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang harus dilakukannya sekarang dibanding berleha-leha sembari menikmati suasana tempat asing yang baru disinggahinya ini, yaitu mengabari Sasuke bahwa mungkin ia akan terlambat datang di pesta bujang sahabatnya tersebut.

'_Nanti sajalah kuhubungi si Teme, handphone-ku juga ketinggalan di dalam mobil.' _Pemuda itu menggumam dalam hatinya.

Tak berapa lama, gadis yang mempunyai rambut sewarna dengan matanya tersebut kembali menemui si pemuda dengan secangkir teh hangat yang ia simpan di atas nampan. Hana pun mendudukkan dirinya bersebrangan dengan Naruto sembari menyimpan minuman hangat itu di atas meja.

"Seperti pesananmu, secangkir teh hangat yang akan menenangkan di tengah guyuran hujan," ucap Hana mengulangi perkataan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu.

Berhubung dirinya memang sudah kehausan dan kedinginan, si pemuda pun meneguk teh tersebut dengan agak hati-hati karena ia tahu air teh itu masih terlihat cukup panas dari kepulan asapnya yang mengoar. Lantas senyumannya pun tersungging setelahnya, "Seperti inilah cara melayani tamu dengan benar... bukan begitu, Nona Hana?" Naruto tampak menggoda si gadis melalui perkataan usilnya.

Hana tampak mengangguk meskipun dengan agak terpaksa sebenarnya.

"Omong-omong, kautinggal dengan siapa di rumah ini, Hana?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengenal siapa sosok gadis yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya ini. Sepertinya kalau Naruto tidak salah dengar, saat Hana menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini, ada suara seorang pria yang terdengar dari dalam rumah. Hal itulah yang melandasi pertanyaan pemuda tersebut.

Hana sejenak menggerakkan bola matanya ke bawah, seolah hendak menyembunyikan sesuatu agar orang lain tidak mengetahuinya. Namun, pandangan mata Hana pun kembali tertuju pada sosok si pemuda, "Di-dia... dia pamanku... aku tinggal dengan pamanku di rumah ini."

"Pamanmu? Di mana orang tuamu? Lalu kenapa kalian memilih tinggal di tempat yang jauh dari pemukiman seperti ini?" Naruto seakan tak pernah kehabisan pertanyaan untuk sekadar mengetahui siapa sosok gadis bernama Mizuki Hana ini.

Hana terdengar menelan air liurnya, ia gugup, mungkin tengah merangkai kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si pemuda.

"O-orang tuaku su-sudah meninggal saat aku masih kecil, mereka menitipkanku pada paman," jawab Hana dengan nada bicara yang sedikit terbata. "Aku hanya mengikuti ke mana paman membawaku saja."

Naruto terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya seolah menangkap suatu keganjilan dari rangkaian jawaban yang dilontarkan gadis berparas sendu di hadapannya. Kini tampak si pemuda menyipitkan matanya, "Apa kau tidak mempunyai kak—"

"Hana, ambilkan aku minum!" —Suara itu terdengar kembali, kali ini menyela ucapan si pemuda yang belum terselesaikan. Suara yang berasal dari dalam rumah ini, namun entah dari bagian mana: timbre vokal seorang pria paruh baya.

"Ma-maaf, Naruto, aku harus..." Hana tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Naruto tampak telah mengerti dengan apa yang ia maksud.

Gadis itu pun untuk kedua kalinya meninggalkan sosok si pemuda di ruangan ini, namun entah mengapa Naruto merasakan kantuk mulai menyerang kedua bagian matanya. Bisa saja disebabkan oleh kelelahan sehabis menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang dari Tokyo sampai ke tempat ini. Tapi, mungkin juga karena hal lain. Sekarang bahkan mulutnya tak henti-henti menguap, ditambah sebuah alunan lagu klasik tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh indera pendengarnya, semakin menambah rasa kantuk itu.

Tak selang sepuluh detik, Naruto pun bergelut dalam lelapnya.

**_ooo_**

"Aku mohon... jangan dia," ucap sebuah suara dengan nada yang cukup lirih. "Aku... aku akan carikan yang lain untukmu, tapi kumohon jangan pemuda itu." Kali ini suara yang lirih tersebut terdengar bercampur dengan isakan.

"Malam sudah hampir datang, kau tak ada waktu lagi untuk mencari seorang pengganti." Suara seorang pria terdengar menimpali perkataan yang bernada lirih itu. Suara pria tersebut sedikit serak, "Bunuh pemuda itu tepat tengah malam ini!"

Tak ada suara yang menyertai setelahnya. Untuk berapa lama memang hanya sepi yang mengagungkan tahtanya.

Namun, suara isakan tersebut kembali terdengar diiringi dengan suara debuman yang cukup keras, "A-aku mohon... i-ini permintaan pertamaku padamu." Suara itu makin tercekat-cekat karena isak tangisnya yang kian memarau. "Kautahu aku sudah lelah menjadi seorang Mizuki Hana?"

Hana, suara isakan tersebut rupa-rupanya berasal dari sosok gadis bernama Hana. Gadis itu tampak tengah berlutut di hadapan sesuatu yang tertutupi kain putih di atas kursi. Air matanya sudah berderai memenuhi lantai, surai-surai mahkota kepalanya pun tampak tak beraturan lagi.

"Bunuh pemuda itu malam ini."

**_ooo_**

Suara-suara liar binatang malam mulai membahanakan semesta. Dari tempat ini, suara katak-katak berlompatan dari daun eceng gondok satu ke daun lainnya akan jelas terdengar, begitupun dengan suara burung hantu yang mengorok di ranting-ranting pohon telanjang.

Hujan sudah reda sedari tadi menimbulkan suara tetesan-tetesan air dari daun yang tak gugur menuju cekungan danau di sebelah rumah.

Pemuda itu menggeliat terbangun, mulutnya sesekali masih tampak menguap meskipun rasa kantuk perlahan sirna dari dirinya. Dikuceknya kedua mata beriris biru itu agar kesadarannya sempurna kembali, diliriknya lalu jam yang melingkari tangannya.

"Sudah jam sembilan, aku terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di sini," ucap si pemuda menyadari waktu. "Pasti Sasuke marah sekali padaku, sebaiknya aku pamit dulu pada Hana."

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut lantas mulai mencari-cari di mana kiranya keberadaan gadis bernama Hana itu. Si pemuda bahkan memanggil nama si gadis tak henti-henti, ia mencarinya mulai dari sekeliling ruangan depan sampai ruangan yang lebih dalam, dapur, dan beberapa kamar yang terdapat di rumah ini. Nihil, Hana tidak juga ditemukannya.

Hanya tersisa satu kamar yang belum diketuknya, "Hana, apa kau berada di dalam? Aku mau pamit pulang padamu." Suara sang pemuda pun mengiringi suara ketukan pintu pada kamar tersebut.

Tak ada sahutan apa pun yang menjawab panggilannya. Dirinya malah menemukan selembar koran yang telah usang termakan debu tergeletak di atas lantai. Koran itu sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Lantas ia pun memungut koran tersebut dan membacanya.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali, Naruto?"

Pemuda itu terjingkat kaget. Dipalingkannya lalu wajah tampan si pemuda pada seseorang yang mengagetkannya tersebut. Rupanya suara itu berasal dari sosok yang tengah dicarinya, "Hana? Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot."

Hana tampak cantik dengan kimono putih yang tengah dikenakannya, terlihat lebih cantik karena pendaran bulan menyinari wajahnya dari terawangan kaca jendela. Rambut panjang Hana pun disanggul dengan sebuah hiasan rambut terlihat daripadanya, tampak pula kedua lengannya ia masukan saling menyilang ke dalam kimono.

Gadis itu tersenyum sembari dengan langkah terjingkat-jingkat—gaya berjalan seorang geisha—ia pun mendekati Naruto. Bahkan, suara hentakan sepatu kayunya dapat terdengar beradu dengan lantai yang juga terbuat dari kayu.

Hana berhenti tepat sekitar satu atau dua meter di hadapan Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja kepala Hana bergerak miring ke kiri, sejenak berhenti sekadar memerhatikan sosok pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut, lalu kepala Hana pun kembali pada posisi semula.

"K-kau baik-baik saja, Hana?" tanya Naruto menyadari tingkah aneh yang dilakukan Hana, terlebih menurutnya untuk apa gadis itu mengenakan kimono lengkap malam-malam begini, padahal saat ini sedang tidak ada perayaan apa pun.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja kedua mata Hana terbuka lebih lebar manakala fokusnya tertuju pada selembar koran yang tengah dipegang si pemuda. "Naruto, serahkan koran itu padaku."

"Maksudmu koran usang ini?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjukkan selembar koran tersebut pada Hana. "Sepertinya kau tertarik sekali dengan koran ini."

Dengan pelan Hana mengangguk, langkahnya pun mulai kembali berjalan mendekati sosok pemuda itu. "Kau bisa menyerahkan koran itu padaku sekarang, Naruto." Hana pun terlihat mengulurkan tangannya.

Namun, si pemuda tampak tidak begitu saja menyerahkan koran tersebut. Justru semakin Hana mendekat, Naruto pun memundurkan langkahnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau menyerahkannya padamu? Dan... bagaiamana kalau aku membacanya?"

"Serahkan benda itu padaku sekarang juga!" Gertak Hana dengan nada suaranya yang lumayan tinggi, berbeda sekali dengan suara lemah-lembutnya yang kerap kali pemuda itu dengar.

Seakan tak peduli dengan gertakan yang dilontarkan si gadis, Naruto dengan acuhnya justru tampak membaca isi berita dari koran tersebut.

**"Jangan baca koran itu!"** Sontak kedua lengan yang disembunyikan dalam kimono itu pun dikeluarkan Hana, tampak sebilah katana yang mengeluarkan cahaya kemuning terpegang pada salah satu tangannya. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, katana itu pun dihunuskan ke arah pemuda yang tengah membaca koran tersebut.

Namun, gerakan tangan Hana terhenti manakala dilihatnya sesosok bayangan putih berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu. Bayangan putih tersebut sekilas berusaha ingin melindungi si pemuda. Tak pelak katana yang berpendar cahaya kemuning itu pun terjatuh beradu dengan lantai kayu.

Sepasang kelereng lavender Hana tampak terbelalak, tentu saja dia mengenal sosok bayangan putih itu: seorang pria berambut panjang dengan warna mata serupa dirinya. Air matanya mulai merembas berjatuhan dari bendungannya, "K-Kak Neji?"

Sosok bayangan putih itu tiba-tiba menghilang seperti tersaput angin seiring koran yang tengah dibaca Naruto pun perlahan terjatuh, "Hi-Hinata?" Pemuda itu seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dibacanya.

**"Bunuh pemuda itu sekarang juga, Hinata!"** —Suara pria yang bernada serak itu kembali terdengar, tentu saja hal ini membuat sosok gadis yang mulai terkuak identitasnya tersebut menjadi kebingungan. Entah mana yang harus diturutinya: perintah suara serak itu atau perintah sesosok bayangan yang disapanya "Neji".

**"Bunuh pemuda itu atau aku akan membunuhmu, Hinata!"** —Suara pria itu semakin berusaha menekannya. Namun, tetap saja sang gadis masih tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Butiran-butiran keringat sudah membasahi sekujur tubuh gadis tersebut sedari tadi, pandangan matanya pun seolah menyorotkan ketidaktahuannya harus berbuat apa. Bagaimanapun dia harus mengambil keputusan secepatnya.

Diambilnya katana yang berkilatan cahaya kemuning itu, hal ini menyebabkan Naruto semakin memundurkan langkahnya dari seorang gadis yang sekarang diketahuinya bernama Hinata tersebut. Namun, sayangnya pemuda itu tersudut pada sebuah dinding yang berada di belakangnya hingga ia tak mampu bergerak ke mana pun.

Gadis tersebut semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hinata, aku mohon jangan dengarkan siapa pun yang menyuruhmu itu!" Saat ini yang mampu dilakukan Naruto memang hanya memohon agar malam ini bukan merupakan malam terburuknya.

Namun, sepertinya malam ini bukanlah malam keberuntungan bagi pemuda tersebut. Gadis itu berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya, "Ikut aku, Naruto, sebentar lagi bulan purnama." Hinata membimbing Naruto agar mengikuti langkahnya, dan karena tak ada pilihan, pemuda itu pun mau tak mau menuruti gadis tersebut.

Sebelum mereka berdua berhasil keluar dari dalam rumah, tiba-tiba langkah kaki Naruto berhenti, serasa ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkah. Wajahnya berpaling menuju kamar dimana koran itu tergeletak di depan pintunya. Menyadari hal itu, Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengikuti ke mana arah mata Naruto menuju.

Tak berapa lama, pintu kamar itu pun terbuka, namun tak ada siapa pun yang tampak keluar dari sana, hanya kepulan-kepulan asap tebal yang berserakan keluar dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Hinata barang sebentar melirik rembulan yang membentuk bulatan sempurna, "Naruto, ini pertanda tidak baik."

Kedua mata biru Naruto tampak terbelalak manakala dilihatnya seekor ular besar—entah jenisnya apa—keluar dari dalam kamar itu dan muncul dari balik kepulan-kepulan asap. Kedua mata ular itu tampak menyala merah, pun dengan lidahnya yang menjulur-julur seolah hendak mencari santap malam.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kali ini Naruto-lah yang menangkap lengan sang gadis dan membawanya lari menjauh dari rumah tersebut. Tujuan utama yang hendak dicapainya adalah mobilnya, dan saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di halaman.

"Kita akan menggunakan mobil ini untuk kabur, ular itu tak akan sanggup mengejar kita," ungkap Naruto menerangkan rencananya.

"Naruto, dengan sangat menyesal aku harus mengatakan ini," ucap Hinata disela tarikan napasnya, "aku sudah mengempiskan ban mobilmu saat kau tidur."

"Apa? Tolong jangan bercanda, Hinata!" Pemuda itu tampak kepayahan, kecepatan larinya pun mengendur manakala ia tahu satu-satunya harapannya untuk melarikan diri pupus sudah.

Raut wajah menyesal tampak diguratkan oleh Hinata, "Tapi, aku tahu tempat yang sekiranya aman untuk bersembunyi."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi!?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan akal hingga untuk sekarang ini menyetujui usul dari Hinata merupakan pilihan yang paling tepat. Pemuda itu pun menoleh ke arah belakangnya, ular raksasa tersebut sudah mencapai pintu keluar rumah.

Hinata membawa lari pemuda itu menerobos hutan bambu. Semuanya memang tampak gelap, hanya cahaya kemuning dari katana yang dibawa Hinata-lah menjadi sumber penerang arah jalan.

"Berharap saja tak ada awan yang menghalangi bulan," ucap Hinata dengan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, "katana ini hanya akan menyala selama bulan sedang purnama."

Kedua insan berlainan jenis itu terus berlari sampai-sampai mereka tak memedulikan apakah ular besar tersebut masih cukup jauh atau justru sudah semakin mendekat. Jalanan yang mereka lalui pun tak bisa dibilang ringan, selain mereka tengah menerobos pohon-pohon bambu, mereka pun tengah bertarung dengan nyamuk-nyamuk liar yang menjadi musuh lain selama pejalanan.

"Aku lelah sekali, Hinata." Naruto mengeluh sembari menghentikan langkahnya. Napasnya terdengar keluar-masuk tak beraturan, "Beristirahatlah sebentar."

"Istirahat sama saja kita menyerahkan diri secara cuma-cuma pada ular itu," ucap Hinata yang sepertinya tengah berusaha membangkitkan kembali semangat Naruto yang mengendur. "Tempat persembunyiannya tidak seberapa jauh lagi dari sini."

Masih dengan napas seperti halnya orang tercekik, pemuda itu pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama gadis pemilik bola mata lavender tersebut. Tak jelang sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka pun menemukan sebuah pondok kecil, bentuk bangunannya pun hanya sebuah kotak yang terdiri dari kayu-kayu yang dipaku satu sama lain, bahkan atapnya hanya dibuat dari daun-daun kelapa yang sudah kering.

Mereka pun memasuki pondok tersebut, lantas menguncinya dengan sebuah papan kayu yang disanggakan. Kelelahan ini membuat mereka mendudukkan dirinya pada peti-peti yang berada di dalam pondok tersebut.

"Ini yang kausebut tempat persembunyian?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku masih ingat kalau ada sebuah lampu tempel kecil di pondok ini," ucap Hinata yang sepertinya tampak acuh dengan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Naruto. Gadis itu tampak menggunakan cahaya katananya untuk mencari benda tersebut. Tampaknya benda itu tergantung di sebuah sudut, "Kau punya pemantik atau semacamnya, Naruto?"

"Ada." Pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu yang terdapat pada saku celananya: sebuah pemantik api.

Kemudian sumbu lampu tempel pun dibakar dengan api, untung saja masih ada minyak tanah di dalamnya.

Lantas Hinata menyimpan kembali katananya dalam kimono yang dikenakannya, "Ular pasti akan tertarik dengan cahaya yang terlalu terang kalau kubiarkan katana ini menyala." Gadis itu sedikit memberi penjelasan.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan yang disampaikan gadis tersebut. Ia pikir beruntung sekali dirinya masih bisa bernapas sampai detik ini dan itu semua tak bisa terlepas dari kebaikan budi sosok gadis di sampingnya itu.

Sejenak mereka tampak dikuasai diam, kedua orang tersebut sama-sama bungkam dari kata-kata, mereka lebih memilih untuk mengatur asupan oksigen dalam paru-paru dibanding banyak mengeluarkan suara.

Si gadis terlihat mengawasi keadaan di luar pondok dengan megintip dari balik celah kayu yang jarang-jarang, "Untuk sementara sepertinya kita aman."

Naruto mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Han— a...ano maksudku Hinata."

Gadis itu pun tampak tersenyum, "Mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakan memanggilku Hinata."

Naruto kembali mengangguk, "Kau bisa ceritakan padaku mengenai semua ini? Jujur saja aku hampir gila dibuatnya, mulai dari kau yang ingin membunuhku, ada ular besar di rumahmu... ya, semua ini membuatku frustasi."

Tak ada respon yang didapatkan Naruto dari sang gadis, Hinata hanya berpangku diam seolah kembali pada sifat aslinya yang tak banyak bicara. Bahkan karena mungkin penerangan di dalam pondok ini yang cenderung remang, pemuda itu tak tahu kalau raut wajah si gadis tengah muram.

Hal ini membuat si pemuda merasa jadi tak enak hati, "Ta-tapi kalau kau tak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa."

"Ular besar itu adalah Orochimaru, dia sedang mengumpulkan seratus manusia untuk dimakannya." Hinata coba menjelaskan tentang ular raksasa yang beberapa saat lalu dilihat oleh sepasang mata pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"Orochimaru?" Naruto masih belum mengerti benar akan penjelasan singkat yang diceritakan Hinata.

"Ya, dia menginginkan kehidupan abadi di dunia ini," ucap si gadis melanjutkan. "Karena obsesinya untuk hidup abadi itulah Orochimaru menjadi pemuja setan... setiap bulan purnama ia akan mencari manusia untuk dimakannya."

Mata Naruto tampak menyipit, "Ma-maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

"Orochimaru adalah manusia seperti kita, hanya saja karena pemujaan yang dilakukannya, dalam mencari korban-korban dia akan berubah menjadi ular hanya pada saat bulan purnama," ungkap Hinata sedikit panjang lebar.

"Maksudmu Orochimaru hanya akan mencari korban-korbannya pada saat bulan purnama? Tapi, darimana dia tahu kalau hari itu akan ada bulan purnama?" tanya Naruto lebih kompleks.

Hinata sedikit menghela napas, "Sebenarnya bukan mencari, mereka yang datang sendiri pada Orochimaru... lebih tepatnya aku yang membawa mereka... ya, seperti aku membawamu," jawab Hinata dengan raut wajah yang tampak muram. "Satu hal yang harus kauingat bahwa Orochimaru adalah pemuja setan, dia tahu kapan bulan purnama akan datang atau apa pun itu, darimana lagi kalau bukan dari sesuatu yang dipujanya?"

"Tapi kenapa kau menyuruhku pulang waktu itu?" Si pemuda tak henti-hentinya melontarkan pertanyaan pada sang gadis yang terpaksa mau tak mau harus dijawabnya.

Gadis sendu tersebut menundukkan wajahnya, poni rata yang menghiasi dahinya pun turut terjatuh menutupi segala mimik wajahnya. "Kau berbeda dari kebanyakan orang yang kutemui di jalanan, Naruto."

"Maksudmu? Kau membawa orang-orang yang tersesat untuk dijadikan korban?" Suara Naruto terdengar sedikit meninggi, dia tak habis pikir kalau gadis lugu sepertinya akan berbuat hal sejahat ini.

Hinata mengangguk, "Setiap korban harus dibunuh terlebih dulu menggunakan katana yang kubawa ini, Orochimaru bilang katana ini memiliki rangsangan gaib dengannya." Ucapannya terhenti dan suara si gadis pun terdengar melemah. "Aku sangat menyesal, aku sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa... pada saat Orochimaru menyuruhku untuk mencari korban, aku selalu mengubah penunjuk jalan Togane menjadi Yachimata dan begitu sebaliknya."

"Kau keterlaluan sekali Hinata!" Si pemuda berkata dengan nada yang agak keras, ia tampak menyayangkan perbuatan yang dilakukan sosok gadis yang baru dikenalnya tersebut. "Pantas saja aku merasa sudah mengambil jalur yang benar sesuai petunjuk jalan, tapi nyatanya aku tersesat di tempatmu saat ini."

"Jalanan menuju Yachimata sangat sepi, kebanyakan mereka memilih jalan lain untuk sampai ke kota tersebut... karena hal itulah aku melakukannya." Hinata terlihat sekali amat menyesali perbuatannya selama ini, air matanya pun sudah berjatuhan sedari tadi. Namun, ia sendiri sadar bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan korban-korban yang telah berjatuhan. Hinata membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya, "Kalau kaumau menyalahkanku, aku sama sekali tak keberatan, Naruto."

Pemuda itu tak kuasa melihat seorang gadis yang tengah berkubang kepiluan sebegini laranya, tanpa ia sadari tangannya mulai mengelus-elus pundak sang gadis sekadar berusaha menenangkannya. Lantas disandarkannya kepala gadis tersebut pada pundaknya, "Hal ini sudah menjadi lebih baik karena kau menyadari kesalahanmu."

"Naruto," ucap Hinata menyapa nama pemuda itu, "kau mengingatkanku pada kakak sepupuku," lanjut si gadis mengutarakan pikirannya. "Dia adalah orang pertama yang menjadi korban Orochimaru."

"Ma-maksudmu Hyuuga Neji?" tanya Naruto berusaha memperjelas.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. Memori si gadis pun tampak kembali mengingat kejadian paling buruk yang pernah ia alami sepanjang hidupnya ini.

"Peristiwa itu terjadi sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun yang lalu saat kami berdua hendak pulang menuju rumah kami di Yachimata. Waktu itu usiaku masih 18 Tahun dan Kak Neji satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Kami mengambil jalan yang kauambil saat ini. Di tengah perjalanan, mobil ban kami kempis, terpaksa kami berdua mendorong mobil itu untuk sekadar mencari bengkel, sayangnya sejauh apa pun kami mendorong, kami tak menemukannya." Hinata menceritakan panjang lebar sebuah peristiwa yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia ingat-ingat lagi.

Naruto terus saja berusaha menenangkan sang gadis dengan menepuk-nepuk bahunya, "Lalu?"

"Hingga kami menemukan rumah itu, kami memutuskan untuk menginap karena hari sudah malam. Semula keadaan masih baik-baik saja sampai tanpa sengaja aku masuk ke sebuah kamar dan menemukan seorang lelaki tua yang berusaha membunuhku dengan katana yang tadi akan kugunakan juga untuk membunuhmu. Namun, dia membuat satu penawaran terhadapku: aku bisa saja selamat, tapi aku harus membunuh kakak sepupuku untuk menggantikanku sebagai korban dan aku pun harus menjadi abdi lelaki itu sampai dia menemukan korban keseratus." Hinata menghentikan ucapannya manakala isakan sudah beradu dengan nada suaranya.

"K-kau melakukannya?" tanya Naruto sedikit terhenyak.

Gadis tersebut mengangguk pelan, "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa... apa kautahu seberapa takutnya aku saat itu?" Kali ini si gadis yang balik bertanya pada sosok si pemuda. Sejenak Hinata menyingkirkan bulir air matanya, "Kuhujamkan katana pada perut Kak Neji, dan hal paling buruk yang belum pernah kulihat seumur hidup pun terjadi... kakek tua itu berubah menjadi ular raksasa dan menelan Kak Neji bulat-bulat."

Naruto semakin terhenyak mendengar penuturan gadis tersebut. Bahkan kedua kakinya terasa gemetar saking tak kuasa membayangkan kejadian yang terjadi saat itu, "K-kau tidak serius, kan?"

"Apa kaupikir aku mengarang semua ini? Apa kaupikir aku perempuan tak berperasaan yang begitu saja membunuh orang secara membabi buta?" Nada suara sang gadis terdengar semakin parau. "Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, aku pergi ke kota dengan mengubah penampilanku... Orochimaru tidak mau kalau sampai identitasku diketahui orang lain," ucap sang gadis melanjutkan. "Sampai aku melihat fotoku dan foto Kak Neji terpampang di halaman koran pada rubrik orang hilang."

Naruto mengukur suhu tubuhnya yang mulai naik dengan telapak tangannya, "Apa aku pun akan seperti itu kalau saja kau berhasil membunuhku?"

Hinata untuk yang ke sekian kali menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku melihat sosok Kak Neji dalam dirimu, Naruto," ungkap si gadis yang kembali menjatuhkan tetes air matanya. "Aku tak ingin mengulangi kesalahanku untuk kedua kalinya, makanya dari awal aku menyuruhmu untuk segera pergi dari rumah itu."

Akhirnya Naruto pun tahu alasan mengapa Hinata ingin sekali agar ia pergi dari rumah tersebut. Pemuda itu turut menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala si gadis, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita akan selamanya berada di—"

Telujuk gadis tersebut tiba-tiba menempel di depan bibir si pemuda, menyuruhnya agar diam barang sejenak. Hinata melihat dari celah kayu, ular raksasa itu sudah berada di depan pondok yang mereka tempati untuk bersembunyi, "Matikan lampu tempel itu, Naruto." Perintah si gadis yang sontak saja dituruti si pemuda. "Cahaya sekecil apa pun akan menarik perhatian ular itu."

"Lalu?" Naruto hanya bisa bertanya tentang hal-apa-yang-harus-ia-lakukan-selanjutnya.

"Minggir sebentar dari tempat dudukmu," ucap Hinata seraya menggeser peti-peti yang semula menjadi tempat duduk mereka berdua. Namun, tak disangka ternyata di dalam peti-peti tersebut terdapat sejumlah senjata yang biasa digunakan para aktor di film-film _action_. "Pondok ini sebenarnya adalah tempat para pemburu untuk menyimpan persenjataan mereka di hutan ini."

"Lalu darimana kautahu?" tanya Naruto yang masih tak percaya dengan semua perisitiwa yang dialaminya malam ini.

"Kaukira aku hanya berdiam diri di dalam rumah selama nyaris tujuh tahun aku menjadi budak Orochimaru?" tanya Hinata yang tak harus dijawab pemuda pirang tersebut. "Ambil senapan api ini untuk berjaga-jaga selagi kau bisa, bawa peluru sebanyak yang kauperlukan."

Senyum sumringah tampak tergambar dari wajah si pemuda. Menjadi seorang penembak merupakan cita-cita dari kecilnya, dan malam inilah saatnya cita-cita tersebut akan terwujudkan. "Aku siap membunuh ular keparat itu."

"Baiklah, kita akan keluar bersama-sama, selanjutnya kau dengar instruksiku saja." Hinata terlihat tengah memimpin pergerakan. "Aku hitung mundur lalu kita keluar... tiga... dua... satu!"

Setelah sanggaan kayu itu dilepaskannya, kedua orang itu pun keluar dari gubuk tempat persembunyian mereka sebelumnya. Hinata membuka kimono yang dikenakannya, lantas menyingkirkan pakaian itu entah ke mana. Terusan merah darah selutut yang dikenakannya pun tampak lebih serasi berpadu dengan tubuh rampingnya, lantas dipegangnya pun katana yang berkilatan cahaya kemuning bulan itu.

Ular raksasa tersebut menyadari pergerakan tiba-tiba itu, sorot mata bercahaya merahnya berhasil menangkap dua orang yang memang tengah dicarinya tersebut.

"Hei, Orochimaru! Aku punya hadiah untukmu!" Teriak Naruto terarah pada ular raksasa yang ditaksir berjenis boa itu. Lantas, ditembakinya tanpa ampun ular tersebut yang mulai berusaha mendekat ke arahnya. Namun, sayangnya tembakan berantai itu tak mampu membuat si ular kalah atau bahkan menyerah. Menyadari hal tersebut, si pemuda menghentikan aksinya, "Sepertinya ini tidak berhasil, Hinata."

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi lebih sulit, Naruto." Hinata tengah menyusun sebuah rencana dalam benaknya, sementara itu selagi ia menyusun rencana, ular besar tersebut semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan Naruto. "Cepat lari, Naruto!"

Sebenarnya, melarikan diri bukanlah hal yang direncanakan Hinata, hanya saja gadis itu merasa tak punya banyak waktu jika harus mengutarakan rencananya dengan berdiam diri. Seraya terus berlari, Naruto tampak tak henti-hentinya menembaki ular tersebut dengan senapan apinya, meskipun ia tahu tak akan adanya gunanya, tapi setidaknya hal demikian mampu memperlambat gerakan si ular ketika mengejar mereka.

_**Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! **_

Gerakan Naruto dalam menarik pelatuk senapannya cukup bisa diandalkan, diimbangi dengan suara picu yang menghentak. Ah, pemuda itu merasa impiannya memang tengah benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

_**Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! **_

"Hentikan sebentar tembakan itu, Naruto." Titah Hinata pada si pemuda. Dengan napas yang mulai sedikit terengah-engah, sang gadis menceritakan rencana selanjutnya yang ia miliki. Hinata tampak serius sekali, "Kau harus bersembunyi Naruto, bagaimanapun Orochimaru sedang mengincarmu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya amat mengkhawatirkan kondisi gadis tersebut.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan... aku akan menghadapi Orochimaru sendirian," ucap Hinata sembari terus berlari. "Percaya padaku Naruto, aku tahu bagaimana mengakhiri semua ini."

"Apa kau gila? Aku tak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis melawan seekor ular raksasa seorang diri! Tolong jangan egois, Hinata!" Bentak Naruto pada sosok gadis di sampingnya. Tanpa disadarinya tetes-tetes air mata mulai menerjuni sepasang curam pipinya, pemuda itu menangis seolah ia pengecut yang harus dilindungi seorang wanita.

Hinata pun tak kuasa menolak lelehan air asin dari kedua pelupuk matanya, "Kau adalah manusia yang keseratus itu, Naruto...," ucap si gadis dengan nada suaranya yang agak sumbang, "...kalau kau sampai tertangkap, aku akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti saat aku membunuh Kak Neji sebagai korban pertamanya." Hinata terisak-isak ketika bayangan menyakitkan itu singgah kembali di benaknya. "Aku tak sudi membiarkan Orochimaru menjadi manusia abadi!"

"Kita tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Hinata." Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan si gadis dan membawanya agar terus berlari lebih cepat menelusuri pohon-pohon bambu yang tumbuh saling melintang.

"Aku tak ingin membunuh orang yang kusayangi untuk kedua kalinya," ucap sang gadis yang seketika itu pula membuat jantung Naruto berdebar lebih kencang, bahkan entah mengapa langkah kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti setelah mendengar perkataan gadis tersebut.

Lantas Naruto pun memangku dagu Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sejenak ditatapnya dua buah kelereng lavender pada bola mata si gadis. Pemuda itu dengan tanpa komando memagut bibir mungil sang gadis menggunakan bibirnya. Hinata yang sedikit terhenyak, hanya mampu membiarkan suam-suam kehangatan itu menjalari tubuhnya yang sedari tadi didera kedinginan.

Tak berapa lama, Naruto pun melepaskan ciumannya. Pemuda tersebut menatap tajam kedua mata sang gadis dengan penuh harap, "Lekas susul aku setelah kau berhasil mengakhiri semua ini, Hinata."

Si gadis mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan seraya membiarkan pemuda itu perlahan hilang di balik kerimbunan hutan bambu. Hinata mengacungkan katananya ke udara, tampak siap menebas kepala siapa saja yang berani bermain-main dengannya. Katana tersebut berkilat-kilat memancarkan cahaya kuning seperti cahaya purnama yang masih betah bertengger di tahta agungnya.

Ular raksasa itu mulai terjangkau mata si gadis, semakin mendekatinya hingga jarak antara mereka pun hanya beberapa meter saja. Badan ular itu meliuk-liuk di antara rimbun pohon bambu. Ular tersebut semakin mendekati Hinata, namun tiba-tiba saja ular itu berubah wujud menjadi sesosok lelaki jangkung dengan rambut hitam sepunggung. Pria itu tampak sudah berumur, lidahnya menjulur-julur dan kedua matanya memiliki pupil yang persis seperti ular.

"Tu-Tuan Orochimaru?" Hinata tampak tersentak dengan perubahan wujud pria yang selama nyaris tujuh tahun ini menjadi majikannya. "A-aku..."

Pria bernama Orochimaru tersebut berjalan menghampiri sang gadis hingga dirinya benar-benar tepat berada di hadapan sosok gadis yang sempat menjadi abdinya itu. Mata ularnya kian meruncing, "Kau sudah berani melawanku, Hinata?" tanya pria itu sembari menjilat pipi si gadis dengan lidah ularnya. "Apa kau mau menjadi gadis yang nakal?" tanyanya dengan nada merendahkan.

Posisi Orochimaru sekarang ini sudah berada di belakang Hinata sembari meringkus kedua tangan gadis tersebut menggunakan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mencekik leher Hinata. Katana yang dipegang si gadis pun terlepas hingga menemui tanah.

"A...aku ti...dak su...sudi men...jadi bu...dakmu la...lagi." Suara Hinata terdengar tercekat-cekat karena cekikan Orochimaru begitu kuat dirasakannya. Gadis itu tampak berusaha melawan, namun semuanya sia-sia belaka.

Orochimaru memainkan lidah ularnya di telinga Hinata, sejenak bahkan tampak kalau lidah itu ingin memasuki lubang telinga Hinata yang sempit. Gadis tersebut hampir kehabisan napas, namun lelaki itu masih jua tak melepaskan cekikannya. Sampai tak jelang sepuluh detik kemudian, Hinata merasa aliran napasnya kembali normal manakala Orochimaru melepaskan cekikan dan ringkusan pada tangannya, pria tersebut sekarang sudah berada di hadapan Hinata dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh—sekitar empat meter darinya.

"Bukankah kautahu konsekuensi saat kau melepaskan korban yang kaubawa, Hinata?" tanya Orochimaru dengan suaranya yang pelan dan sedikit serak.

Gadis itu pun mengangguk sembari mengatur pernapasannya yang sempat dipermainkan oleh pria ular tersebut. Hinata tampak mengambil kembali katananya yang sempat terjatuh, "A...aku harus menyerahkan di...diri se...sebagai korban," ucapnya tersengal-sengal.

Orochimaru tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar apa yang dikatakan si gadis, "Asal kautahu saja, Hinata, mati itu menyakitkan." Tawanya kembali terdengar membahanakan seisi hutan.

"Lebih menyakitkan lagi saat aku harus membunuh orang yang kusayangi demi mewujudkan keinginan terkutukmu!" Hinata membalas perkataan Orochimaru dengan suaranya yang terdengar lantang lagi jelas. "Setelah kau memakanku, kau bisa hidup sebagai manusia abadi, Orochimaru, dan tugasku sebagai abdimu telah selesai," ucap Hinata yang sepertinya sudah mulai bisa mengatur napasnya kembali. Gadis tersebut tampak mengacungkan katana menggunakan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, "Sudah sekian lama kutunggu saat-saat seperti ini... dimana aku tak harus lagi hidup dalam semua omong-kosongmu."

_**Jleb!**_

Dengan sekali hunusan pedang, Hinata sudah dapat merasakan bagaimana nyerinya saat malaikat maut bermain-main dengan ruhnya. Tanpa terdengar sepatah suara pun, gadis itu menemui ajalnya. Pedang tersebut dengan sempurna merobek jantungnya hingga tembus sampai ke bagian punggung si gadis.

Inilah cara Hinata untuk menebus semua rasa bersalahnya... untuk kakak sepupunya, para pemburu, serta orang-orang tersesat yang sudah menjadi korban hujaman katananya selama tujuh tahun ini.

Inilah cara Hinata untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Gadis tersebut merasakan kesemutan hebat pada seluruh badannya, kedua kakinya gemetar dan terasa sangat lemas sekali. Di sisa tenaganya, ia mencabut katana yang sempat terhujam pada jantungnya itu. Hinata tumbang, tubuhnya lunglai menemui tanah, pun begitu dengan katana yang mengeluarkan kilatan kuning tersebut.

Kental darah terus mengalir dari bekas tusukan pedang meruahi tanah basah di bawahnya, setetes air mata tampak jatuh menerjuni pipi si gadis hingga gadis itu benar-benar mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Rambutnya yang tersanggul sebuah hiasan kepala pun terlepas bebas hingga tergerai.

Hinata sudah tak tampak berkutik lagi.

Gelak tawa Orochimaru sontak terdengar manakala dilihatnya tubuh sang gadis yang telah menjadi bangkai. Lantas, pria tua itu pun mengubah kembali wujudnya menjadi sesosok ular raksasa yang panjangnya ditaksir sampai puluhan kaki, dirinya siap menelan bulat-bulat seorang gadis yang ternyata akan menjadi korban keseratusnya.

Tubuh ular itu meliuk-liuk mendekati gadis tersebut. Tak berapa lama, ular itu pun melilitkan tubuhnya pada jasad si gadis, berusaha meremukan tulang-tulangnya agar tubuh gadis tersebut menjadi lebih mudah ketika ular itu tengah menelannya.

"HINATAAA!" —Sebuah suara terdengar dari atas, bukan dari langit, melainkan dari seseorang yang tengah terjun dari sebuah ranting pohon yang terletak cukup tinggi: seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirangnya. Ya, tidak ada keraguan lagi, dialah Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda tersebut mengacungkan sebilah pedang yang didapatkannya dari pondok, tempat penyimpanan senjata-senjata para pemburu. Ketika Hinata menyuruh Naruto untuk bersembunyi dan menyelamatkan diri, pemuda itu kembali pergi ke pondok untuk mencari senjata yang sekiranya mampu mengalahkan ular raksasa tersebut.

_**BLAAAS!**_

Kepala ular itu berhasil terpisah dari badannya. Hunusan pedang yang dilayangkan Naruto pada ular tersebut mampu membelah kepala si ular dari badannya. Sisa badannya yang masih lebih panjang itu tampak menggeliat-geliat menjemput ajal, sementara kepalanya yang terpenggal terlihat sudah tak berkutik, matanya yang menyala merah pun redup menjadi kehitam-hitaman.

Tubuh Naruto masih melayang belum menyentuh tanah, pedang yang digunakannya untuk memenggal kepala ular tersebut terlepas entah ke mana.

_**Bruuugh!**_

"A-aaaw!" Rintih si pemuda manakala badannya terlentang sempurna menyentuh tanah dengan kasarnya, mungkin juga tulang-tulangnya sudah remuk, entahlah dia sendiri pun tak tahu. Hanya saja yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah nyeri teramat sangat pada seluruh badannya, bayangkan saja jika dirimu jatuh dari ranting pohon ek raksasa—begitulah kesakitan yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang ini. Sejurus kemudian, dilihatnya tubuh Hinata melayang terjun menemui tubuh pemuda itu di bawahnya,** "Hinataaa!"**

_**Bruuugh!**_

"Nhhhh!" Rasa sakit ini terasa beribu kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Tubuh Hinata tertelungkup sempurna di atas tubuh si pemuda yang terlentang, sekilas mereka tampak seperti tengah berpelukan. Namun, hal yang lebih membuatnya terhenyak adalah ketika pedang yang digunakannya untuk memenggal kepala Orochimaru turut melayang jatuh menuju tubuhnya dan tubuh Hinata yang berada di atasnya. Tak sanggup bergerak karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri, Naruto pun pasrah saja dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini padanya.

_**Jleb!**_

"AAAAARGH!"

Setidaknya, pemuda itu telah menemukan seorang gadis yang siap diajak ke pernikahan sahabatnya esok hari.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Fanfiksi ini sebenarnya sudah pernah saya publish tanggal 31 Oktober kemarin, tapi saya hapus lagi karena satu dan lain hal :(

Sad ending? Fanfiksi bertema dark memang tidak lengkap tanpa sad ending sepertinya, padahal tadinya saya mau buat happy, tapi mau bagaimana lagi saya lebih suka sad :') meskipun sad, tapi NaruHina-nya harus tetap bersatu! ;) #prinsip

Oh ya, ini fanfiksi bertema supernatural/fantasi pertama saya, lho... jadi, saya minta maaf kalau memang amat tidak memuaskan.

Terakhir, selamat NHDD tahun kedua ya, NH Lovers!

Salam, Arionyxle.


End file.
